


【美苏】我的搭档，和他的狗

by xiaoke1985



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M, Movie background, Napollya - Freeform, Pair with pet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke1985/pseuds/xiaoke1985
Summary: 伊利亚在一个雨夜把那条小狗捡了回来。从此特工三人组的公寓里多了一位成员。但问题是，拿破仑·苏洛讨厌狗。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, Top Napoleon/Botton Illya
Kudos: 20





	【美苏】我的搭档，和他的狗

01

伊利亚在一个雨夜把那条小狗捡了回来。据说它被遗弃在距他们公寓两个街区的人行道转角，在伦敦的阴雨中呜咽发抖。来来往往的行人里不时有人驻足观察这个可怜的小东西，但只有刚与盖比一起结束任务归来的克格勃特工把它抱起来，裹在风衣里带回三人共住的公寓的客厅。

“你打算养它？”

盖比看着还没换下弄湿的衬衫就拿冰箱里剩余的煮鸡肉撕成碎条喂给小狗的伊利亚，站在一米开外问。楚楚可怜的小家伙确实从一定程度上激发了女特工天性中的母爱，但显然她也在担心自己之前有风衣保护没有被雨淋湿的新连衣裙此刻会遭殃。

“没错。”伊利亚揉着小狗的脖子，头也不抬地回答，“我会训练它的。这是条拉布拉多。这种狗很聪明，不会给我们惹太多麻烦。”

“噢， Peril  ，你得弄清楚，这里可是伦敦。”还穿着整齐的西装背心的苏洛皱起了眉头，“你以为我们住在湖区的农舍里，能让你大清早带着它出去跑步？”

相比之下盖比的问题显然更务实：“如果我们都出任务去了，谁来照顾它？”

“刚才在楼下遇到肯特太太，我和她说好了，她愿意在我们不在时帮忙照顾。”

“原来你们在聊这个。”盖比恍然大悟，“如果我没弄错，这好像是你第一次与肯特太太说话？”

苏洛回忆了一下那位住在二楼的独身妇人：总是穿着老派但得体的套装，妆容精致，热情又慈祥，至今以为他们只是三个合租公寓、总是忙得满世界飞的普通年轻人。

“这么看来，只要你愿意，你也可以很讨人喜欢嘛， Peril  。”

他笑嘻嘻地接着盖比的话嘲讽道，但没给苏联人回击的机会：“最后一个问题，你打算向韦弗利报告吗？”

“为什么需要报告？”

伊利亚终于抬起头。不过他显然无心应战，只是淡淡地说：“与我们认识的所有人相比，它是最不可能泄漏任何机密的，不是吗？”

这天晚餐之后，伊利亚为小狗洗了澡，把它放到收拾干净的餐桌上用吹风机吹干。小毛球看起来有些害怕马达的声音，不停地扭动着想从伊利亚手中溜走，高大的特工不得不一次次把它拖回来，用他的大手按住它动来动去的身体。

美国人和德国女孩坐在沙发上静静地看着这一幕，谁也没有说话。

苏洛丝毫不想否认，他对狗这种黏人的生物绝无好感 —— 或者说，他对任何可能与他产生羁绊的事物都敬而远之。现在这一切让他感到烦躁，无论是伊利亚突如其来的同情心还是一个从今天起将摇头晃脑地跟在他们身后的大麻烦。

他看向盖比，试图在说服固执的苏联人这件事上找到一个盟友，但女孩的眼神却让他心情更复杂了。他熟悉她脸上正在发生细微变化的表情 —— 虽然不动声色，但她的心已经开始向不停从伊利亚手掌下冒出来的小屁股投降。

终于盖比先开口了。

“不给它起个名字吗，伊利亚？”

苏联人转过脸看了她一眼，很认真地歪头想了想。

“黑格尔？海涅？”

他们的女搭档对此嗤之以鼻。

“还不如叫艾森豪威尔呢，是不是，苏洛？”

这回伊利亚看向苏洛，冰蓝色的眸子里明白无误地写着“如果你胆敢说赫鲁晓夫或者斯大林我就掐死你。”

知道一切已成定局，苏洛盯着小狗从伊利亚指缝里翘起来像上了发条似地高频率晃动的小尾巴沉吟了片刻。

“巴普洛夫怎么样？”

他的对面响起女特工被刚喝下的一口茶呛到的咳嗽声。

最终这个小小的新成员被取名为温斯顿。这个名字毫无异议地在三人间通过了 —— 反正谁也没打算把这个小插曲汇报给韦弗利。

02

伊利亚在自己卧室里为温斯顿搭了个窝，接下来一段没有出任务的时间他正好可以尽心尽力地训练和照顾他的小狗。小东西大概只有两个月大，刚来时瘦小虚弱毛色灰暗，但只用了不到两个星期就成了一只圆滚滚的健康奶白色毛球，在苏洛和伊利亚约法三章的活动范围内滚来滚去，追逐自己尾巴的样子总让美国人情不自禁地哼起小狗圆舞曲。还有一回他撞见伊利亚在客厅里用一个黑色的圆球逗温斯顿，走近一看不由倒吸一口冷气 —— 那玩意儿其实是一个拆了引信的手榴弹。

知道即使提出抗议也只不过换来苏联人一个凉飕飕的白眼和一句“这就是俄罗斯人的方式”，他什么都没说，默默地贴着墙壁离开了房间。

等到小狗差不多三个月大时，它毫无悬念地从当时那个怯生生的弃儿变成了一团过于活泼的麻烦。

“不行，你不能尿在这儿，知道吗？”

身高六英尺半的金发男人蹲着，在苏洛看来几乎要趴在地上把视线放低到和他的狗同一水平，指着桌角边一滩水渍一字一句地说，严肃顶真的样子与他和联合执法部长官意见相左时毫无二致。

这大概也是俄罗斯人的方式，苏洛忍俊不禁地想。

温斯顿从喉咙里发出奶声奶气的呼噜声，心虚一样把头扭到一边，又被伊利亚一把提起来对着自己的视线。

“明白我的意思了吗？”

站在一边看戏的苏洛尽力忍住大笑出声的冲动。

“它怎么可能明白， Peril  ，它只是一条狗啊。你希望它用英语回答你还是用俄语？”

伊利亚接下来的动作表明他彻底无视了黑发美国人的存在。

他用纸巾蘸了一些尿液放在温斯顿鼻子底下让他嗅，然后站起身走向卫生间角落铺在地上的尿垫边，用鞋尖对着摇晃尾巴跟在他身后的小狗点了点地板，把纸巾扔在尿垫上吸引它的注意力。

“在这间屋子里你只能尿在这儿，懂吗？”

下一秒开始啃尿垫的小狗终于让苏洛忍不住放声大笑。

但是几周之后，三人组再次接到任务要一同飞往西班牙而必须将温斯顿交给肯特太太照顾时，伊利亚已经确保他的小狗不会变成这位好心妇人的麻烦。他竟然让四个多月大的拉布拉多养成了在户外或者室内铺了尿垫的特定位置解决问题的习惯，对此苏洛也不得不承认，俄罗斯人的教育方式确实是卓有成效的。

—— 没错，他用了“教育”这个词，而不是“训练”。

也许因为他们的金发搭档与他的小狗相处时那股不易察觉的温柔劲儿像极了一位父亲。

苏洛很清楚，如果没有意外，在他们人生中“当父亲”这个选项已经被否决了。说实话，如果当时他的命运轨迹朝着另一个方向延伸，他同样怀疑自己是否会把这点纳入自己的人生规划。

但伊利亚的话 …… 也许会有所不同？

至少现在他可以栩栩如生地想象总是对自己怒目而视的红色恐怖成为父亲的样子，即使被他抱在怀里的不是一个软糯的婴儿而是一条小狗也丝毫无损这个画面的温馨。

一天傍晚苏洛走出厨房想要招呼同伴们用餐，正好撞见伊利亚带着温斯顿散步归来。已经六个月大、初见成年公犬流畅体态的拉布拉多很自觉地蹲坐在门口等伊利亚为它擦干净爪子再进屋。不一会儿金发特工带着湿毛巾来到它身边蹲下，刚伸出手温斯顿就抬起左边的爪子放进他的掌心，乖巧又默契十足的样子让伊利亚总是抿出冷硬线条的嘴角柔软地弯了起来。

“好孩子。”

他把毛巾放在一边伸手摩挲狗狗的脑袋和它耷拉着的小耳朵，把它肉乎乎的小脸揉成皱巴巴的一团。温斯顿歪头蹭着伊利亚的手掌，又在他的手抽离时伸长脖子追逐他的手指。伊利亚抓住它的腿擦掉脚掌上的灰尘，小狗毛茸茸的爪子温顺地躺在他的手里，低下浑圆的脑袋伸出粉色的舌头轻舔他的手背，眯起眼睛依恋又满足的模样像是在舔舐一块美味的奶油。

苏洛似乎看到苏联特工那颗坚硬的心也像奶油一样融化。

伊利亚咧开嘴笑起来，笑到露出那两颗苏洛几乎已经忘记其存在的虎牙。

而黑发美国人当场愣在那里。

他从来没有想象过伊利亚·科里亚金会这样笑，仿佛一缕阳光顶开了雨后的云层，深夜的冰原上燃起一把橘色的篝火。

他也绝不会承认，这个笑容像子弹一样击穿了他的心脏，留下一个永远无法被填补的空洞，而此时金发男人孩子般的笑容也在这个空洞里燃烧起来，温暖了他胸腔里那个从来没有什么温度的地方。

03

毫无意外地，最终盖比也彻底被小家伙征服了。

细想也不难理解，当他们经历了搏斗、飞车和枪战，或者从一场暗波汹涌、露出一丝破绽便有性命之虞的晚宴上全身而退，在安全屋清理换装完毕、若无其事地回到公寓敲开肯特太太家门，壮实憨厚的小公犬在桌下探头看一看来者然后吐着舌头啪嗒啪嗒跑到腿边摇尾打转的甜蜜模样足以让女孩忍受粗硬的狗毛糟蹋自己风衣的苦恼将小家伙搂进怀里，在它黑色湿润的鼻子磨蹭自己脸颊时咯咯直笑。

然而很快他们就不能再称呼温斯顿为“小家伙”了。他们的狗 —— 虽然不情不愿，但苏洛没法否认这一点已成事实 —— 越来越显示出一条优秀的拉布拉多犬的基因：体态结实强壮，背部线条干净流畅，腰线收得恰到好处，曾经高频摆动的短小尾巴现在已经变得粗壮有力。当它扬起脑袋步伐稳健地跟着伊利亚下楼时没人会怀疑，再过几个月，他们就能用威风凛凛来形容这条即将满一岁的小公犬。

然而当它蹲坐在地，抿起嘴歪头打量眼前人时，那双乌黑的圆眼睛仍是一派清澈天真。

有时候苏洛会经不住盖比的劝诱在黄昏时分与他们一块儿出门遛狗。特工女孩曾经尝试过当牵引人，但有一回温斯顿被街边忽然窜出来的野猫吸引冷不防拽着盖比跑了两条街之后这一角色便始终由伊利亚担任了。而苏洛总是把手插在西裤口袋里跟在两人一狗后面，看着苏联人松松地挽住牵引绳，双手插在高腰夹克的兜里，腰杆笔挺地迈动两条包裹在深色休闲裤中的长腿。温斯顿往往跟在他一步之后，充满节奏地扭动它形状优美的屁股，结实的尾巴耀武扬威地晃着。有时它会扭头看着悠闲的黑发美国人 —— 围绕着它的直立行走的生物中唯一还未被它征服的一个 —— 带着试探、狡黠和明显的示好，得不到回应又耷拉下眉头，委屈地伸出舌头舔舔自己的鼻子但还是执着地盯着他，最后连伊利亚也回过头来了。

金发男人弯下腰拍了拍温斯顿的脑袋，又看向跟在身后的黑发搭档。傍晚的风把他梳理整齐的发型吹得有些乱，有一绺头发不服管束地竖着在夕阳的照耀下闪闪发亮，那股执拗劲儿一如他身边阿布拉多。

苏洛只觉得阳光在眼前闪烁了一下。那是伊利亚眨了眨眼睛，平日里冷峻的眸子此刻在浓密睫毛的掩映下清亮如水，眼里温柔的光晕仿佛水鸟掠过湖面荡起的涟漪。他的眼角和嘴唇一块儿弯起半公分，又噙着那个呼之欲出的笑容转过了身，高挑健美的身形和一旁的狗一起在金灿灿的路面上留下两道长长的影子。

眼前的景象给苏洛一种错觉，好像他们在肯特太太面前的伪装身份其实都是真的。面前的金发男人或许真是一个沉默可靠的建筑师，而他作为艺术品商人一如人们想象般博学又风流。他们脚下崎岖的道路尽头的迷雾散去了，那个笼罩在雾中的终点前所未有地清晰起来。那里不是他们在任务中重伤而被送去的医院外科手术室、失手被捕后关押的阴暗牢房或者某个第三世界国家便于藏身的破旧旅店。他看到长长道路的尽头是一座湖边农舍，暮色中微澜的湖面波光粼粼。伊利亚领着温斯顿走进院子解下牵引绳，边含笑注视满院子撒欢的大狗边开门走进屋子。而那个黑发的美国人 —— 那个 CIA 精英特工，那个英俊不羁的艺术品商人，或者，就是他自己 —— 跟在金发男人身后，在后者将要转身时托住他的下巴，在那双含笑的嘴唇之上印下自己的吻。

他的胸口又热起来，一如那个他已经忘记是哪一天的傍晚，那把火开始在他的胸腔里燃烧，然后便再也没有熄灭。

而荒谬的是，这一切会发生，仅仅是因为 —— 一条该死的狗。

04

“你要把它送到肯特太太那儿？这次我不是留在伦敦吗？”

苏洛瞪着正在收拾行李的伊利亚，不满地垂下嘴角。温斯顿趴在房门前的脚垫上，大半个脑袋埋在环起的前腿里露出黑葡萄般的眼睛偷瞄他们，下垂的大耳朵不时动一动，像是要奋力竖起来把他们的对话听得更清楚。

“你？”

伊利亚把衬衫叠起来放进皮箱后抬起头，眼里的惊讶一点不像是假装的。

“我还以对你来说照顾温斯顿是个负担。”

没错，这就是个负担，苏洛在心里说。但与之相比，在照顾一条一岁的拉布拉多这件事上也得不到同伴的信任则让他更为不满和失落。

这感觉就像他被摈弃在了伊利亚的人生之外。

“你大可放心把它留在这儿，伊利亚，我不会吃了它的。”

伊利亚合上皮箱，抱起胳膊看看黑发搭档又看看趴在门口的温斯顿。大狗在与苏联人眼神相遇的一刹那抬起脑袋，浑圆的眼睛里简直充满柔情。

“好吧，那温斯顿就交给你了。”

伊利亚走在门口蹲下挠了挠温斯顿的下巴。大狗像受到某种鼓励一样啪地翻了个身勾起四肢露出雪白的肚子，撒娇的意味一览无余。

但伊利亚没有再与狗狗嬉戏，只是默默站起身走出屋子，留给苏洛一个金色的后脑勺。

“如果你实在忙不过来，建议你还是把它交给肯特太太，牛仔。如果它尿在客厅的土耳其地毯上盖比不会饶过你的。”

闻言坐在餐桌边用晚餐的德国女孩对苏洛挥了挥手中的餐叉。

…… 很好，敢情它尿在地毯上还是我的错？

温斯顿还保持着那个愚蠢的撒欢姿势，歪头盯着冷笑的美国人从自己身边走过离开房间。

第二天伊利亚和盖比扮成夫妻飞往波兰对一个地下军火组织展开调查，苏洛则留在伦敦作为后方接应，同时也成为他的搭档的狗的临时监护人。

开始的几天两边都很顺利。每天都有伊利亚发来的加密电报送到苏洛手中，破译出的信息显示一切正按计划进行，苏洛则将得到的资料以密报形式回传给两位搭档。每天他尽量迅速做完这些准时回公寓，钥匙刚插进锁孔就听见啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，开门后撞入眼帘的是温斯顿摇晃不停的尾巴和露出两颗尖锐的犬齿却看起来直冒傻气的笑容。

傻狗。把牵引绳套上不停绕圈转得他头晕的拉布拉多的脖子时他总是哭笑不得地想。

都说宠物像主人，为什么这条狗身上没有半点红色恐怖高冷的影子？

但是到了第五天，情况似乎急转直下。

他接连几天没有得到那对假夫妇的消息，直到再也按耐不住去找韦弗利，得到的只是按兵不动的指示。

但他没有迟钝到对英国人彬彬有礼之下的烦躁毫无感觉。

这个时候温斯顿终于显示了优于主人的情商。它仍然会在苏洛开门的一刹那跑过来谄媚地打转，但几秒之后黑发男人周身的低气压便让它垂下尾巴乖乖地走到食盆边，尽力缩成一团等它的监护人面无表情地在里面倒满狗粮。他还是会在散步归来、苏洛解下牵引绳后站在 CIA 特工面前抬起头，吐出半截舌头看着他期待一个亲切的爱抚，甚至像金发苏联人那样蹲下身允许它湿漉漉的鼻子蹭上他苍白的脸颊，直到明白今晚自己仍将一无所获才收起舌头，依依不舍地最后瞥他一眼，慢悠悠走进伊利亚的房间蜷缩到它专属的小窝里。

苏洛在伊利亚房间门口愣了一会，最终还是把手插在裤兜里转身走开，想象自己留给仍从窝里偷瞄自己的黑眼睛一个潇洒的背影。

他真不愿承认， CIA 最潇洒不羁的精英特工在和一条狗怄气。

其实此刻他比任何时候都渴望走进伊利亚的房间，在他没有一丝褶皱的床单上躺下，让自己被金发苏联人的气息包围 —— 马卡洛夫金属和火药的味道，绒面夹克的皮革味和白桦林的木香，以及将鼻子凑近圣诞夜的窗玻璃，嗅到从天而降的冰雪无瑕的结晶附于窗棂之上与人间的尘土交融成清冽的烟火之气。

但现在，这一切让一条狗捷足先登了。

唯一阻止苏洛冲进去揪起它软萌的耳朵把它从搭档的房间里拖出来的大概是这么个念头：

如果伊利亚·科里亚金就此一去不返，这条叫温斯顿的奶白色拉布拉多将是他唯一的遗留之物。

一天之后终于再次有来自华沙的密报送到，只不过这次发信人变成了盖比，破译过来只有一句话：

克格勃介入，任务终止，两天后一同归来。

勉强算是个好消息，但苏洛丝毫高兴不起来。

他把电报扔在韦弗利面前质问自己的临时上司。英国绅士摘下眼镜擦拭着镜片，苏洛明白这就意味着“一切无可奉告”。

“我们已经尽力斡旋了，苏洛先生。”

韦弗利温和地说，镜片在他的手指下反射着夕阳的微光。

“目前你们仍是一个团体。我的建议是，谨慎言行，同时珍惜与您的朋友共处的时光吧。”

苏洛一言不发地转身离开。当他握上门把手时典雅的牛津腔又在他身后响起。

“还有，替我问候你们的狗。好好照料它，温斯顿是个不错的名字。”

这天离开 U.N.C.L.E 总部后苏洛没有像往常一样回公寓而是去了一家酒吧，一个人坐在吧台上默默啜饮不加冰的纯麦威士忌。当然丝毫不出他所料，半个小时后，他就不是一个人了。

苏洛与带着一杯西达坐到他身边的金发女郎聊得很投机。他夸赞她颜色鲜艳的大色块 H 型连身裙和夸张的有机玻璃发夹，也出色扮演了一位品位出众的艺术品商人，交谈到最后连他自己几乎都信以为真。

夜色悄然降临。服务生关起酒吧大门，将伦敦的车马喧嚣和海峡彼岸纷扰的俗事统统隔绝在外。苏洛为女伴叫了食物和第二杯西达，女孩被他又一个笑话逗得咯咯直笑，白色赛璐珞大耳环晃动着拍打她圆润脸蛋的样子让他感到莫名熟悉。

“竟然已经九点了。”

女孩吃完盘子里最后一块炸鱼柳后看了看手表，把叉子放在一边，托着下巴微笑看着他。

“您愿意送我回家吗？”

太明显的暗示。苏洛喝掉杯中最后一口残酒，从裤兜中摸出钱夹。

他很想答应。

他几乎就要答应了。

但当他抽出两张纸币放在吧台上时不小心碰到了搁在空盘上的餐叉，金属掉落台面的同时撞到他脑海中里的某个警钟，锃亮的表面映照出不久之前同样戴着夸张大耳环的棕发女孩儿向自己挥舞叉子的情景。

“我非常乐意，真的。但是很抱歉，我得回去遛狗了，否则它会毁了客厅的地毯。”

他把纸币推给服务生，向女士露出最真诚的微笑。

“一定要让我请客。与您交谈非常愉快。”

女孩讥诮地扬起的嘴角表明，对于这个鬼理由她一个字都不信，虽然这几乎是今晚他说的唯一真话。

“我非常理解。您可真有爱心，德维尼先生。”

他赶到公寓时已经超过了九点半，还没靠近大门就一如既往地听到温斯顿爪子抓挠地板的声音，不过这回门后的大狗显然是在焦躁地打转。他开门而入，用最快的速度给差点将他扑倒的大狗喂食后牵着它跑出公寓。还没走过一个路口蹦蹦跳跳的拉布拉多就蹭上了街角的消防栓抬起右腿开始标记领地的行为，时间比过去任何一次都要长。

苏洛长长地舒了口气，由衷庆幸自己到底还是及时赶回，否则恐怕归来后的盖比真的会把餐叉丢到他的脸上。

他直起腰，抹了下额头上的冷汗望着伦敦夜晚的阑珊灯火。他从一扇透出温暖鹅黄色灯光的窗户里隐约看到一对普通的夫妇和他们的两个孩子。丈夫抱着一个又牵起另一个，亲吻妻子的额头后离开客厅，后者则抬手按下墙上的开关。

客厅的灯灭了，一会后夫妻的身影出现在旁边一扇窗户。男人走到窗边拉起窗帘，窗户变得漆黑一片，只有布帘的缝隙中泻出一缕幽幽的灯光，仿佛漆黑的海平线上那一点忽闪的航标灯。

苏洛把没有牵绳的左手插进风衣口袋，夜色变成一股平静又诗意的浪涛将他席卷。他睁大眼睛想记住眼前的一切 —— 清冷的伦敦街道，路边被冷风卷起的枯叶，幽暗的路灯和那扇流露微光的窗户。他站在这个行人寥落的街角竖起风衣的领子抵挡英国深秋的寒冷，身边是他的搭档和同居者的狗，就像千千万万个在太阳升起之后便将重新投入生活洪流的普通人。

事实上他也绝对不会忘记这个夜晚。因为下一秒，也许是因为墙角蹿过的一只老鼠或者曾经同样吸引过它的野猫或者随便什么东西，刚才还好好地蹲在一边的温斯顿忽然咆哮起来像脱膛的炮弹一样冲了出去。

而那条牵引绳还松松地拽在他的手心。

苏洛动用了他多年的特工生涯锻炼出的全部应变力稳住了差点撞到消防栓上的身体顺便拖住仍试图往远处跑的大狗，以一个相对较小的代价 —— 脚踝上溅到的温热感告诉他，他在牛津街定制的皮鞋踩到了温斯顿用于标记地盘的那滩热乎乎的液体。

“离我远点，亲爱的。别用对付盖比的那套来对付我。”

苏洛瘫在沙发上呷了一大口白兰地。酒精冲上脑门的晕眩感让他多少放松了一些。

此时他终于刷干净了皮鞋，洗掉了袜子和一同遭殃的西裤，冲了澡换上睡袍窝进开了暖气的客厅的沙发。拖鞋下的土耳其地毯厚实温暖。他总算保住了这块盖比的心爱之物，狼狈不堪，身心俱疲。

温斯顿伏在一米开外的地板上，后腿蜷起前腿前伸，端端正正的模样简直就像一尊换成狗头的斯芬克斯像，与他对视的眼神倒是一如既往的乖巧又讨好。

他恶狠狠地瞪着导致他如此狼狈不堪的始作俑者。天性温顺的拉布拉多到底经不住身经百战的 CIA 特工的凌厉目光，往后缩了缩身子，不甘不愿地起身似乎想离开，转了几圈之后却又悄无声息地走到沙发边蹲坐下来，歪起脑袋用眼角的余光瞟他。它的嘴抿得紧紧的，眼角垂下来好像真的皱着眉头一样，不时伸一下脖子似乎想舔他又不敢的样子看起来分外可怜。

苏洛终于忍不住扑哧笑出声。

他放下酒杯，把胳膊搭在沙发扶手上垂在一侧。聪明的大狗犹豫地看了他一眼，起身绕到扶手旁，用濡湿的鼻子蹭了蹭他的手指，见苏洛没有抗拒的表示便伸出舌头，试探般地飞快舔了一下。

“ …… 蠢家伙。”

苏洛笑着喃喃道。

温斯顿终于开始轻舔他的指尖，带着一条狗所能表达的全部的信任和依赖，像在他手指上留下一个个温暖轻盈的吻。

你什么都不明白。苏洛注视着它不时跳动一下的耳朵羡慕又遗憾地想。你曾经差点在城市的凄风苦雨里死去。现在你活了下来，活在当下，不想明天。这间公寓和这片街区就是你的整个世界。如果有一天我们忽然分崩离析，你会回到外面那个弱肉强食的世界继续挣扎着活下去，直到垂垂老矣大限到来，你会安详地闭上眼睛，忘记所有的苦难和欢乐，忘记你蹦跳雀跃过的世界，忘记我们。

而流落四方的我们将继续在这个泥潭里踯躅前行，带着对你和对彼此的记忆，以及那永远不会说出口的爱。

这晚苏洛蜷在沙发上睡着了。

他做了一个温柔绵长的梦。梦里一望无垠的金色麦田映衬着仿佛用油画笔刷出来的蓝天，暖风吹过时层层麦浪起伏着涌向天边的地平线。金发男人拉开修长的手臂远远抛出手中的小球，从他身边一跃而出的奶油色拉布拉多欢快奔跑的身姿好像翻滚在麦田波涛间的一朵白色浪花。

男人回过头向他走来，唇边的笑容与眼中的阳光交相辉映。

他醒来的时候清润的晨曦正爬上窗棂。温斯顿伏在沙发边地板上一块深色的光晕里，好像一滩漂浮在蜂蜜里的牛奶。它看起来睡得正香，前爪不时在空气里轻轻挥动一下，仿佛正在经历一个可以一往无前地奔跑的梦。

也许它的梦里也有蓝天白云，和奔跑时擦过它被疾风吹起的耳朵的金色麦芒。

05

两天后，他的两位搭档进门时，早就蹦哒个不停的温斯顿毫不客气地飞身上前扑倒了走在前面的盖比 —— 字面意义上的扑倒。女孩也丝毫没有避让，抱着香喷喷的大狗笑成一团。

香喷喷也是字面意义上的。半个小时前苏洛刚把洗完澡修过毛的温斯顿接回来，进屋前还不忘擦干净它的爪子。现在他可以毫不谦虚地说，此刻他们的拉布拉多漂亮整洁得堪比英国女王的柯基。

伊利亚走进客厅时大狗像被克格勃特工天生的威严镇住了一样停止嬉闹跑到他面前蹲坐下来，只有不停拍打地板的尾巴泄露了它的兴奋劲儿。

苏联人同样蹲下身子，用前额碰了碰大狗的脑门。

“你好啊，伙计。你看起来真不赖。”

他笑着说，低沉悦耳的声音与往日别无二致。

然后他抬起头看向抱着胳膊站在一边的美国人。

“谢谢，牛仔。”

苏洛在他的眼底看到了一度已经消融，如今再度凝结起来的寒冰。

“韦弗利已经知道了。”

这天夜晚盖比回房间休息后，苏洛对坐在对面沙发上的伊利亚说。后者抬起头眨了眨眼睛，平静又警惕地看着他。

“知道什么？”

“我们养了条狗，还给它取了这么个名字。”

他欣赏着伊利亚一下子愣住的表情，然后从进屋起就把苏联人牢牢包裹的冰层终于裂开一条缝。

他们一块儿大笑起来，隔着茶几碰了下酒杯。躺在地上几乎已经开始打呼的温斯顿猛地跳起来看了看两人，又挪了个地方重新趴下。

他们再次沉默下来，一起看着无忧无虑的大狗很快陷入沉眠，在睡梦中不时伸出舌头飞快舔一下鼻子或者挥动爪子，仿佛在一个装满狗粮的水池里游泳。

“我没想到你会这么喜欢狗。”半晌后苏洛终于开口道，“为什么？”

伊利亚晃动着酒杯，冰块相互撞击的声音清脆悦耳。

“只有它可以不在乎你的身份、国籍、立场，全心全意又毫无保留地依赖你。”

—— 傻瓜，我也可以。

他几乎是等着苏联人说这句话。这样他就能接着说出下一句，他在心里默念了许久的那句。

伊利亚还是穿着那身棕色的小羊皮夹克和浅卡其色休闲裤，以从未有过的随意姿势歪在沙发上，伸展交叠着两条笔直的长腿。他不再是工作中那台冰冷精准的克格勃机器，看起来倒像一捧恣意流淌的枫糖浆。他的目光穿过绵密的睫毛望向他，就像星光穿过茂密的树丛落在花园银色的小路上。

苏洛忽然意识到，此时此刻眼前的一切是离他想象中的终点最近的一次，近到只有一句话的距离。那几个词在他的舌尖汇聚、盘旋，宛如羽翼丰满，扑棱着试图一飞冲天的雏鸟。

“ …… 但是它只能陪你十多年。一眨眼你就失去它了，快得像打了个响指。”

雏鸟一头栽进了泥泞。那句话被他嚼碎吞进肚子，留下一嘴的酸涩。

伊利亚似乎也早已料到了他的话。他的唇角意义不明的翘了一下，眼中的星光沉寂下来。

“十年足够了。”

他伸长腿绷直脚尖去拨弄温斯顿垂在地上的大耳朵。大狗像是在睡梦中也感觉到了这恶劣的骚扰，在伊利亚的脚尖第三次挑起自己的耳朵时条件反射地挥了下爪子。

伊利亚低声笑起来，好像真的被逗乐了。

“谁能保证我们一定能活到它寿终正寝的那天呢？”

那一晚几乎是苏洛最后一次见到伊利亚的笑容，即使那个笑容充满了繁复的情绪。在那之后，连那样的笑容都从金发特工的脸上消失了。

他们各自上级的关系像伦敦的天气一样，一日冷似一日，终于在寒风穿过肌肉像小刀剃着骨关节般的冬天里降到了冰点。

从韦弗利愈加频繁地揉捏眉心的动作里苏洛能看出，这位长袖善舞的前贵族对此也已束手无策。

伊利亚越来越多地单独出任务，归来时像被铁链锁住的棕熊一样无声地发抖。在伦敦的日子他仍会随两位搭档一起早晚带温斯顿去散步，但显然心思已经不在蹦蹦跳跳的大狗身上，只是挽着那条形同虚设的牵引绳任由拉布拉多一刻不停地在三人间摇尾撒欢。

温斯顿无法理解忽然降临于这个小团体的奇怪的缄默。它依然是最快乐的那一个，咧开嘴喘气的模样好像时刻在微笑。它会在火热的夕阳铺满特拉法尔加广场时冲向喷泉边的鸽群惊得鸟儿呼啦啦地飞起，被牵引绳扯住后才恋恋不舍地小跑回伊利亚身边。伊利亚仿佛在这时候才回过神意识到大狗的存在。他拽紧牵引绳，低下头看着围绕自己转圈的拉布拉多，鎏金的睫毛在夕阳中变成一个闪亮的剪影。

但苏洛感觉，他也许更想松开手里的绳子让它尽情飞奔，沿着他们脚下长长的、蜿蜒的金色道路穿过城市、旷野和森林，去往那个他们终其一生无法到达的终点。

一周之后伊利亚又独自回了一趟东欧，接连几天杳无音信，直到某天苏洛深夜归来发现搭档甩在客厅沙发上的沾血的外套，伊利亚卧室房门被重重摔上的回响似乎还萦绕在客公寓里。

站在餐桌边的盖比看起来疲惫又憔悴，浓密卷翘的睫毛和眼角妩媚上挑的黑色眼线也掩盖不了她眼里的伤感。她在苏洛经过身边时按了一下他的肩膀，默默回到自己房间。

客厅里只剩苏洛，以及被给伊利亚关在门外的大狗。

温斯顿在苏联人的房门口徘徊，鞭子般的尾巴依然执拗地扬起。苏洛走到房门边低头看向拉布拉多，对方也停下脚步仰起头瞧着他。他们的目光相遇了。大狗耷拉着的眉头让它看起来满脸忧愁，紧紧抿起的嘴却显示出一种倔强的决心，黑漆漆的眼睛像午夜的天空，里面亮着一颗小小的星星，闪烁的微小光芒近乎智慧。

老天，它是知道的。

苏洛第一次觉得自己与一条拉布拉多心意相通，并为曾经叫它蠢狗感到抱歉。它知道他们深陷困境，进退维谷。但它就是如此爱他们。在它还是一团湿漉漉的小毛球时，当它被冷峻的金发男人从破纸箱里捧起裹进风衣时，这个男人便成了它的恒星。它用一条狗能做到的一切来表达 —— 舔舐，欢闹，奔跳，撒娇 —— 除了亲口说出这一点。

而他自己呢？他的银舌头在 CIA 赫赫有名；他的英语优雅动人，俄语发音标准得好像这是他的母语，但他从未开口说过一句话。他的舌尖永远空空荡荡，那些从未说出的词句最终都变成了虚无。

他握上把手试着旋转，发现门并未上锁后推门而入。血腥味扑面而来，而温斯顿安静地跟在身后，沉着高贵的模样好像奥丁脚下的狼。

屋里床头灯发出的蓝莹莹的光照亮了房间一角。这是他和盖比一起在伊斯坦布尔大巴扎淘来塞给红色恐怖地有趣玩意儿之一，黄铜支架上的灯罩拼嵌着深浅不一的蓝色彩玻璃，几乎是苏联人清教徒一样寡淡的卧室里唯一的明艳色彩。

坐在床边椅子里的伊利亚停下了为自己手臂上开裂的伤口重新包扎的动作从灯光的阴影中抬起头，拉住纱布的手指在无声地抽搐。

“滚出去。”

他冰冷的声音和目光一起刺过来。而苏洛冒着这些锋利的刀子走到床边，在他面前俯下身子。

“不。”

他把手放在缠住伊利亚手臂的粗砺纱布上。苏联人的脉搏在他的手指下跳动，微弱又充满节奏的震颤沿着他的手臂传到胸腔与那团燃烧的火交织在一起。他感觉到伊利亚呼出的炽热气息正在不稳定地发抖，仿佛地底奔涌的滚烫岩浆即将冲破地壳。

他抢在被克格勃特工的爆炸烧成灰烬之前开口了。

“我也不在乎你的身份、国籍、立场， Peril 。我在乎的只有你。”

去他妈的美国和苏联，资本世界和社会主义，核弹、军竞和谈判。与唯一的伊利亚·科里亚金相比，这些狭隘的名词不过是过眼烟云。

苏联人骤然捏紧的拳头和颤动的双唇让他闭上了嘴。

他的话并未说完，但他已经不在乎了，只是凝视着伊利亚的眼睛，等待那场以俄罗斯人的方式摧毁一切的雪暴。

时间被静谧无限地拉长。他听到温斯顿在一边踱步，修剪整齐的爪子落在木地板上发出让人心痒的声音，而苏洛发现自己竟然可以听出其中的心焦。它一定歪头观察着他们两个，明白这一刻意义重大。

从此之后他们是将天各一方，还是仍会在每一个黄昏一前一后踩着他们交织在一起的影子带它走向夕阳中的特拉法尔加广场？这很快就要在这个卧室一角充满着异域风情的光晕里被决定了。对一条无条件地爱着他们的拉布拉多来说，每天准时倒进碗里的狗粮或者随时会飞来的导弹，都远没有这点来得重要。

漫长的静默之后，本该落在美国人下巴上的拳头出人意料地松开了。

伊利亚的手覆了上来，引着他的手指来到手肘上纱布条松脱的地方，然后停下了。

火山沉睡，春天苏醒。他垂下眼帘，两排微微发亮的睫羽宛如春天钻出柳枝的嫩芽。

而苏洛唇边扬起的笑容好像吹绿了柳叶的暖风。

他轻柔又娴熟地缠好纱布再打了个结，然后用手臂圈出一个属于他们两人的空间，吻上了伊利亚的嘴唇 —— 毕竟，乘胜追击是美国人的天性。

他终究没有将自己摈弃于伊利亚的生活之外。他轻舔着伊利亚轻浅的唇纹，坚信他们命运就此以某种形式紧紧交织在一起，就像幽暗的森林中被掩盖在厚厚落叶之下的由闪亮的白石铺就的小径，纷繁蜿蜒地伸向远方，最终于无尽之处交汇在同一个终点。

当苏洛的舌头探进伊利亚口中时他感到腿腹一热。脚下床头灯光没有照到的地方，不知何时已经来到两人身边的奶白色的拉布拉多静静趴下，温柔乖顺地靠在他们交错的小腿上。


End file.
